


The End of An Era

by aksiemau, Kageriah



Series: No Footprint Too Small [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Because Shit is So Confusing These Days, Character Death, Gen, Twelfth Doctor AKA Peter Capaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aksiemau/pseuds/aksiemau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageriah/pseuds/Kageriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t find yourself alone,” she said. They always said that. Then they left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of An Era

_The TARDIS_

  


“Don’t find yourself alone,” she said. They always said that. Then they left. Then she left - though not through any fault of her own. It had been down to him, the Doctor, to save her; after all, his name _was_ the Doctor.

But he had failed in his duty and had broken his personal promise to protect her, to not let her die a tragic death. She didn’t die in an accident, and she wasn’t killed. Still, is it not tragic to die alone? All she had was the Doctor when she died, and he wasn’t all she needed.

She had never said it, but he knew she needed it. A normal life. She just didn’t want to leave him alone. And so she never grew too old to travel, never grew too bitter to laugh and never, ever stopped running. She did grow too old to live, though.

What had she said to him, time and time again? What had she last said to him? Oh, right. “Run, you clever boy. And remember...”

She just wanted him to be happy doing what he loved. That was the problem; she thought too much of the Doctor and not enough of herself, and in the end, she never got what she _herself_ wanted. She never met a lover, she never had time for her family, and she never did the simplest things required of a simple life, like taking out the trash or buying milk. Why?

It was his fault. He was too selfish to see. What did they need; what did the companions need? He never thought of them, always thinking of himself. Jack, Martha, Mickey, Amy, Clara. It was a pattern with him.

But no more. Never again would he put his needs before his friends. He would try, he would _try,_ to do right by them.


End file.
